9 債権 の 期待
by Reikansyah
Summary: Naruto adalah pelindung dari bijū berekor sembilan bernama Kurama diberi misi untuk mencari ke-8 pelindung dari ke-8 bijū lainnya untuk bisa mengalahkan pemimpin dari aliansi 3 desa kecil yaitu Ame, Kusa, dan Oto yang memiliki tujuan menyebarkan kegelapan pada seluruh dunia.
1. Chapter 1

Judul : 9 債権 の 期待

Author : Reikansyah

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter : 1 : Prologue

Rated : K

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy

Pairing : ? (Ada yang bisa kasih saran)

Warning : Typo(maybe), OC, OOC(maybe), Alive!Jinchuriki, Alive!MinaKushi, dll

Sumary : Naruto adalah pelindung dari bijū berekor sembilan bernama Kurama diberi misi untuk mencari ke-8 pelindung dari ke-8 bijū lainnya untuk bisa mengalahkan pemimpin dari aliansi 3 desa kecil yaitu Ame, Kusa, dan Oto yang memiliki tujuan menyebarkan kegelapan pada seluruh dunia.

Enjoy Please !

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Kami tinggal didesa bernama Konohagakure, ayahku adalah seorang pemimpin desa yang biasa dipanggil Hokage dan ibuku adalah seorang tabib, ia murid dari Senju Tsunade.

Kata ayah aku adalah pelindung bijū ke sembilan, namanya Kurama dia berwujud rubah berwarna orange dengan sembilan ekor, ia bersemayam dikalung berbentuk api milikku, ia juga teman terbaikku walau sikapnya menyebalkan.

Ketika ayah dan ibu sedang sibuk aku dan Kurama sering bermain dibukit belakang desa, terkadang ia mengajariku beberapa sihir.

Lalu masih ada teman - temanku yang ada didesa seperti Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, dll.

Sekarang aku berlari untuk sampai di Yakiniku agar tidak terlambat untuk merayakan keberhasilan misi kemarin dengan teman - temanku, dan hasilnya aku 'terlambat'

Salahkan ibu yang mengunci semua pintu dan jendela alhasil aku melompat dari atap dan nyebur ke tengah danau, buka pintu dari luar, ganti baju, lihat jam, keluar, tutup pintu, dan lari secepat - cepatnya

Disaat berlari aku meminta maaf kepada siapapun yang kutabrak dijalan laluan berlariku

Sesampainya di Yakiniku aku melihat baru ada Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, dan Shino. Akupun menatap bingung semua yang ada disana

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanyaku pada semua orang yang ada disana

"Belum datang, mereka sedang membantu guru - guru di akademi untuk mengawal para murid yang melakukan tour ke hutan, kira - kira 2 jam lagi baru datang" jelas Sakura secara panjang lebar

"Jadi, perayaannya kita tunda sampai mereka kembali?" tanyaku pada mereka dan dijawab dengan anggukan

'Sia - sia saja aku cepat - cepat pergi kesini' keluhku dalam hati

akupun pergi ke bukit belakang desa tempat bermain sekaligus tempat latihanku dengan Kurama, dan sekarang kami berdua sedang bermain petak umpet dengan beberapa jebakan yang sudah disiapkan Kurama sebelumnya.

Sekarang tinggal mencarinya di pohon bunga sakura, saat aku mendekat beberapa bola api muncul untuk menyerangku, Tidak ingin menjadi Naruto bakar aku langsung melompat keudara

Tiba - tiba ada satu lagi bola api yang mengarah padaku, tidak ingin mati konyol akupun langsung membaca satu mantra untuk membuat clone

Clone yang baru kubuat memegang tanganku dan melemparnya kesembarang arah dan bola api itu mengenai clone yang baru saja melemparku

saat aku mendarat ada seseorang didepanku dan mengatakan sesuatu

"Naruto-sama anda dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama untuk keruangannya sekarang" kata orang tersebut yang kuketahui adalah orang suruhan ayah

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku orang tersebut

"Entahlah" jawab orang tersebut sambil mengangkat bahunya lalu menghilang

"Kurama keluarlah aku disuruh keruangan ayah sekarang"

beberapa detik kemudian Kurama turun dari pohon sakura yang ingin kuhampiri tadi dan langsung tidur di atas kepalaku sambil berkata

 **"Ayo berangkat"**

"Pegangan"

setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berlari menuju kekuil Hokage atau lebih tepatnya keruangan milik ayah.

{Kuil Hokage}

sekarang aku berhadap - hadapan dengan ayah dan ibuku dengan wajah serius disini juga ada beberapa orang yang pasti tidak kukenal ditambah dengan kurama yang masih setia tidur di atas kepalaku

"Naruto kau akan kuberi sebuah misi diluar desa yang bersangkutan dengan keadaan seluruh dunia" ucap ayahku dengan jelas"Kushina jelaskan" lanjutnya

"Baiklah misinya adalah untuk mengumpulkan ke-8 pelindung dari ke-8 bijū tersisa yang ada diseluruh dunia, setelah itu kau harus pergi ke Hanagakure untuk berlatih menjadi lebih kuat, misi ini akan kau jalani bersama Sasuke dan Sakura, ada pertanyaan?" ujar ibuku secara panjang lebar

Kurama yang mendengarnya pun langung bangun, entah bagian mana yang membuatnya tertarik

"Kapan aku bisa menjalankan misi ini?" tanayaku dengan serius

"Tentu secepatnya Naruto-kun" jawab ibuku

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahukan Sakura dan Sasuke dulu, kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu Hokage-sama" akupun menunduk 90

akupun pergi keYakiniku dengan langkah tergesa - gesa berharap kalau mereka sudah berkumpul disana

{Yakiniku}

sesampainya disana aku langsung mencari tempat duduk teman - temanku, setelah ketemu akupun menghampiri mereka

"Yo" sapaku pada mereka semua

"Yo Naruto kau terlambat" balas Kiba

"Maafz dan Sakura, Sasuke kita akan mejalankan misi keluar desa besok rinciannya ada di gulungan ini" akupun memberikan gulungan misi yang akan kami bertiga kerjakan bersama besok

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung membuka gulungan yang aku berikan lalu membacanya bersama teman - teman lainnya

"Kalau begitu sekarang ini adalah pesta sebelum keberangkatan misi Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke besok, kita berkumpul dirumah Naruto 1 jam lagi" usul Kiba dan langsung disetujui semuanya

{Rumah Naruto}

sekarang kami berada diruang tamu rumahku, sambil menunggu yang lainnya kami merwncanakan langkah misi besok siang

"Sebaiknya kita memulai dari Sunagakure" usul Sakura

 **"Sebaiknya jangan apa yang kalian bisa harapkan dari reruntuhan"**

"Kurama benar, sebaiknya kalian memulainya dari Nami no Kuni lalu Kirigakure" usul Shikamaru

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pelindung dari biju ke-1" tanya Sasuke

"Jika Sunagakure sudah hancur dan tidak ada siapapun yang masih hidup berarti ia mengelan le seluruh desa" jawabku dengan mata berbinar

"Dan kalian mungkin akan bertemu dengannya diperjalanan" lanjut Shikamaru

Lalu kami semua setuju untuk memulai dari Nami no Kuni

Setelah lama berbincang bincang teman - teman yang lainnya pun datang dan pestanya dimulai

karena pestanya berakhir tengah malam terpaksa semua teman - temanku menginap dirumah dan ki tidur diruang tamu dengan tenang dan damai ditengah dinginnya angin malam berhembus kencang

{Keesokan Harinya}

Kami semua bangun dan mandi secsra bergiliran dan makan bersama setelah itu membereskan bekas - bekas pesta semalam sesudahnya mereka pergi kerumah masing - masing sedangkan aku membereskan semua kebutuhanku diperjalanan yang panjang nanti siang

sebelum aku melakukan perjalan panjang aku dan Kurama berjalan - jalan di bukit belakang desa untuk menghirup udara segar sebanyak - bayaknya

Sekarang aku sedang tidur - tiduran dibawah pohon bunga sakura sambil memikirkan tentang desa Suna yang hacur karena perbuatan aliansi dari 3 desa kecil

dengan alasan bahwa mereka takut dengan kemampuan elf yang bisa mengendalikan semuanya

aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sekarang seperti terkunci diSunagakure tapi aku tidak tau apa itu

Karena terlalu lama berpikir akhirnya akupun tidur di bawah pohon sakura bersama Kurama sambil menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk

[5 jam kemudian]

sekarang kami berada didepan gerbang Konohagakure dan siap berangkat setelah menerima ucapan selamat jalan dari semua orang

"Naruto hati - hati dijalan, jaga kesehatanmu oke" ucap Kushina padaanak satu - satunya yang ia miliki

"Baik bu kami berangkat dulu" kataku sambil melangkah keluar untuk memulai misi yang panjang

'Tujuan pertama Nami no kuni' batin Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan

TBC

Author notes! : Halo minna-san maafkan Rei kalo pendek saya akan berusaha untuk menambah wordsnya, dan untuk ceritanya maafkan Rei lagi kalo aneh soalnya saya masih newbie, yang mau daftar OC silahkan tulis di review nama, klan, tanggal lahir, desa, hobi, sifat, ciri fisik, latar belakang (misal : mata - mata di tim Naruto, salah orang yang selamat dari Sunagakure, dll), dan kemampuan. kalo mau ditambahin keluarga misal, kakaknya Naruto, sepupunya Sakura, dll

mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Reikansyah Log Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : 9 債権 の 期待

Author : Reikansyah

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter : 2 :

Rated : K

Genre : Advanture, Fantasy

Pairing : ? (ada yang bisa kasih saran)

Warning : Typo(maybe), OC, OOC(maybe), ide pasaran, Alive!Jinchuriki, Alive!MinaKushi, dll

Tambahan : POV ditebak sendiri ya _

Rei males ngetiknya :v

Enjoy Please!

Naruto dan timnya sekarang sedang menelusuri jalanan di hutan perbatasan Hi no Kuni dan Mizu no Kuni

Tiba - tiba ada sekelompok bandit yang muncul untuk mengambil barang - barang mereka bertiga

"Serahkan semua barang - barang kalian" kata ketua dari sekelompok bandit tersebut

"Ambil saja jika kau bisa " ujar Sasuke dengan nada sombong

"Serang mereka bertiga" perintah ketua bandit pada anak buahnya

lalu sekolompok bandit tersebut menyerang Naruto dan timnya

~Naruto side's~

kini terlihat Naruto sedang menyerang mereka dengan pedang yang terbuat dari api

satupersatu bandit tumbang dengan bekas api di Bagian yang terkenal pedang Naruto

~Sasuke side's~

sedangkan Sasuke menyerang mereka dengan pedang kusanagi yang selalu ia bawa di aetiap misi yang dijalaninya

~Sakura side's~

dan Sakura meninju semua bandit - bandit yang menyerangnya Tidak ada satupun yang tersisa

semua bandit yang menyerang Naruto dan timnya langsung tumbang kecuali ketuamereka yang sedang bersembunyi untuk mencari kesempatan menyerang Naruto

disaat Naruto lengah ketua bandit tersebut menyerang Naruto dari belakang dengan pedang salaj satu anak buahnya

 _[Mahō no tsuchi : Doheki]_

lalu muncul dinding tanah yang melindungi Naruto dari tusukam pedang ketua bandit tersebut

Naruto langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk membunuh ketua bandit yang ingin meyerangnya

dan melihat orang yang menolongnya tadi, ia menggunakan tudung jadi Naruto dan timnya Tidak bisa melihat wujud orang tersebut

karena hari sudah beranjak malam Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan orang tadi

bermalam dipinggir sungai yang baru saja mereka temukan

"Hai namaku Naruto ini Sakura dan Sasuke mereka rekan misiku dan kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto

"Namaku Gaara seorang pengelana salam kenal" jawab orang yang diketahui bernama Gaara

"Salam kenal, dan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi"

"Tidak masalah"

"Jadi Gaara-san sebelumnya kau berasal dari desa mana?" tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal tersebut Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah kebingungan

"Tidak jika dia berasal dari Suna mungkin saja dia..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya

Naruto dan Sakura yang mendengarnyapun terkejut berbanding terbalik dengan Gaara ia menatap ketiga orang tersebut dengan tatapan bingung

'Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini' kira-kira begitu batin Gaara

Gaara pun membuka tudung yang ia pakai dari tadi dan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang melihat penampilan Gaara terkejut

rambut merah maroonnya yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin, lingkaran hitam disekitar mata jadenya, tato dengan kanji ai didahi sebelah kiri

bukan hanya itu yang membuat mereka bertiga terkejut adalah telinganya yang panjang dan lancip, menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang elf

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Gaara menatap bingung ketiga orang yang baru ia tolong

"Kau elf terakhir dari Sunagakure?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya

sebagai jawaban Gaara hanya menunduk sambil mangangguk kecil kelihatannya ia sedang bersedih

Sakura yang melihatnya mendekat dan membelai punggungnya

"Maaf membuatmu mengenang kenangan pahitmu" ucap Sakura

sedangkan yang lainnya mengangguk untuk meminta maaf juga

"Tidak apa kalian tidak tau soal itu"

"Oh iya apa kau tau tentang pelindung dari biju ke satu?" tanya Naruto

"Yang kau maksudkan adalah Shukaku"

 **"Dia bersamamu?"**

teriak Kuruma didepan wajah Gaara dengan wajah berbinar - binar

kami yang melihatnya bersweetdrop ria

sedangkan Gaara kayaknya ia hampir tidur-tiduran ditanah karena terkejut, tidak lama kemudian muncul kepulan asap di atas kepala Gaara

 **"Hei rubah iseng jangan mengganggu tidurku"** seekor racoon dengan tato diseluruh tubuhnya muncul di atas kepala Gaara

 **"Siapa yang kau panggil rubah iseng racoon bodoh, bukannya kau sendiri yang iseng"** jawab Kurama karena dia dibilang rubah iseng

 **"Hei aku tidak bodoh, kau yang bodoh melawanku dalam adu tanding shogi saja kau kalah dariku"** jawab Shukaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kurama

 **"Kau bilang apa"**

 **"Oh apa kau tuli, aku baru tahu kalau kau tuli"**

dan pertengkaran itupun terus berlanjut sampai Naruto dan Gaara menarik paksa mereka berdua untuk menjauh agar pertengkaran tersebut tidak bertambah panjang

saat mereka berdua mulai tenang kembali Sasuke mulai bertanya pada Gaara

"Apa kai bisa menceritakan pada kami bagaimana caranya kau bisa selamat dari invasi 3 aliansi desa kecil"

"Mungkin...aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara jelas sih"

~Flashback on~

aku sedang berlari kerumah ketika mendengar suara ledakan dipusat desa, aku khawatir pada keadaan mereka apa mereka sudah mengungsi atau jangan-jangan...m-mereka sudah mati

aku langsung menepis pikiranku yang terakhir sebab aku melihat ayah dan pamanku berlari kearahku

"Gaara cepat ikuti paman bersembunyilah, ayah tidak apa-apa begitu juga ibu dan kakakmu, cepat!" ayah mengatakannya sambil memunggungiku

karena paman sudah menarik tanganku jadi aku hanya mengangguk cepat dan mengikuti pamanku sampai kesebuah kuil atau satu-satunya kuil didesa ini

kami berduapun masuk dan bersembunyi diruang bawah tanah kuil tersebut lebih tepatnya hanya aku yanh bersembunyi disana

"Gaara kau sembunyi disini dulu jangan kemana-man mengerti" katanya

akupun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan ia mulai menutup pintu ruang bawah tanah kuil, setelah pinti ruang bawah tanah ditutup aku memutuskan tidur di atas meja yang ada

ketika bangun aku tidak berada di riang bawah tanha kuil tempat aku bersembunyi tadi tapi dikamar milik seseorang

"Kau sudah bangun" ucap seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu

ia menggunakan kimono coklat dengan motif ombak pasir di bagian kanan bawah, rambutnya coklat sebahu, dengan mata coklat keemasan

'Coklat semua, kecuali warna kulitnya tentu saja' ucapku dalam hati

"Makan dulu" iapun menyodorkan semangko bubur padaku

seusai memakan bubur aku dan orang itu berbicara diruang tamu

"Siapa namamu anak kecil?"

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, kalau paman siapa?"

"Namaku Shukaku, aku kebetulan lewat didepan gerbang desamu yang sudah hancur dan menukanmu tidur diruang bawah tanah kuil"

"Apa kau melihat orang lain yang masih hidup disana?"

"Tidak...tidak ada siapapun disana bahkan mayat orang yang sudah matipun tidak ada"

saat mendengarnya aku hanya menunduk sedih 'kemana mereka bahkan mayat orang yang susaj matipun tidak ada'

"Kelihatannya kau elf terakhir disini ya, baiklah aku akan melatihmu mulai besok"

"Baik mohon bantuannya sensei"

~Flashback off~

"Sokka jadi kau ditolong oleh Shukaku waktu sesudah invasi" ujar Naruto

"Jadi kau akan ikut dengan kami atau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku akan mengikuti kalian lagi pula apa yang akan kulakukan selarang selain melakukan perjalanan sebagai pengembara lagi ne" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum

mendengar kalau Gaara akan ikut dengan mereka membuat Naruto melompat dan memeluk Gaara, sedangkan Shukaku dan Kurama kembali bertengkar

~Keesokan harinya~

Naruto dan timnya melanjutkan perjalanan ke Nami no Kuni, mereka akan sampai di sana tepat di malam hari karena mereka sekarang mengikuti seorang kakek yang baik hati mau memberikan tumpangan Kepada mereka

Kebetulan Kakek itu juga ingin pergi ke Nami no Kuni untuk menjenguk anak dan cucunya yang tinggal disana, Kakek itu juga sering menceritakan tentang anaknya waktu masih kecil, berburu, memancing, dll

~Skip time~

Sesuai yang sudah kami prediksi kan, kami akan sampai di Nami no Kuni pada malam hari dan langsung disambut Tazuna pemimpin di desa ini

Kami berempat diizinkan tinggal dirumahnya sampai 2 hari ke depan mungkin salah satu pelindung para biji singgah disini atau tinggal hanya saja tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, kamipun tidur dikamar yang sudah disediakan Sakura

{Unknow place}

Disebuah ruangan terdapat dua orang yang sedang berbicara yang satu sedang duduk santai di singgasananya kelihatannya ia adalah pemimpin dari sebuah desa sedangkan yang satu lagi sedang berdiri didepan orang yang sedang duduk

"Sekarang mereka berada dimana?" Tanya pemimpin pada anak buah yang ada didepannya

"Mereka sedang istirahat di Nami no Kuni tuan" jawab orang yang ditanyai

"Kirim pasukan tengkorak kita untuk menyerang Naruto dan kawan-kawannya khukhukhukhu" perintah sang pemimpin sambil tertawa psikopat

"Segera tuan" tanpa diperintah dua kali orang tersebut pergi untuk melakukan perintah tuannya

~Skip time~

Pagi harinya Naruto dan kawan-kawan bangun dan melakukan ritual pagi mereka secara bergantian lalu makan bersama Tazuna dan keluarganya

Sesuainya mereka berpencar untuk mencari salah satu pelindung biju yang mungkin ada di Nami no Kuni

~Naruto side~

Sekarang aku sedang mencarinya dibantu Kurama yang bisa merasakan aura para biju

"Kau menemukannya Kurama" tanyaku pada Kurama yang ada di atas kepalaku

 **"Tidak belum, mungkin bukan area jangkauan ku"**

"Baiklah kita terus berjalan ke depan sambil melihat-lihat Nami no Kuni" saranku

 **"Boleh"**

Kamipun pergi kedepan untuk mencarinya sekaligus jalan-jalan mungkin secara tidak sengaja kami bertemu betul kan

~Sasuke side~

Sekarang aku sedang mencarinya di hutan sebelah barat mungkin dia sedang jalan-jalan di hutan atau berlatih mungkin

Saat aku sampai ditepi sebuah Padang rumput aku terkejut bukan main tidak aku tidak terkejut karena aku menemukannya tapi aku terkejut karena ada pasukan tengkorak yang berdiri mematung disana

"Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan Naruto dan lainnya lalu memberitahukannya kepada Tazuna-san" gumamku

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung berlari mencari Naruto dan lainnya mereka harus tahu mungkin pasukan tengkorak itu akan menyerang nanti siang, kalau bisa ia ingin pasukan tengkorak tersebut menyerang besok saja agar mereka bisa mempersiapkan diri

~Sakura side~

Aku mencarinya disebuah kuil yang ada di bagian timur desa dan menanyai penjaga-penjaga yang ada akan tetapi hasilnya nihil jadi aku memutuskan untuk berdoa di kuil tersebut agar kami bisa menjalankan misi ini tanpa hambatan

~Gaara side~

Sekarang aku sudah menemukannya namanya Utakata dia adalah pelindung biju ke enam Saiken kami pergi menuju desa sambil bercakap-cakap supaya lebih akrab ya mau bagaimana lagi dia kan akan mengikuti kami berempat

Ditengah jalan aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang berlari kearahku kelihatannya ada masalah

"Sasuke ada masalah apa?" Tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran

"Aku melihat pasukan tengkorak di hutan bagian barat desa kelihatannya mereka akan menyerang Nami no Kuni, tapi aku tidak tau kapan"

perkataan Sasuke membuat kami berdua terkejut aku pun mengecek kebenarannya dengan bertanya pada peri angin, setelah mendapatkan jawabannya dari peri angin akupun mengatakannya pada Sasuke dan Utakata

"Kata peri angin mereka akan menyerang 2 hari lagi"

"Berarti kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri dan meminta bantuan pada pihak Kirigakure"

"Perkataan Utakata benar kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu"

"Tunggu dulu aku baru menyadarinya, siapa orang yang ada di sampingmu" Tanya Sasuke

"Namanya Utakata pelindung biju ke enam" akupin memperkenalkan Utakata yang kutemui beberapa menit yang lalu

"Baguslah jika kau sudah menemukannya Gaara" kata Sasuke"sekarang kita harus mencari Naruto dan Sakura tentang pasukan tengkorak tersebut" lanjutnya

~Naruto side~

Sekarang aku sesang duduk ditaman pusat kota dengan Kurama yang tidur dipangkuanku (Author : Dasar pemalas -_-', Kurama : Katakan sekali lagi gue bijudama lo ntar, Author : KABUR)

Tak lama kemudian datang Gaara, dan Sasuke bersama dengan seseorang, ia memiliki rambut coklat sebahu dan menggunakan kimono biru

"Naruto kami mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau bersantai disini dasar" ujar Sasuke

"Memangnya kenapa kalian mencariku?, dan siapa orang yang ada disampingmu Gaara" tanyaku

"Pasukan tengkorak akan menyerang Nami no Kuni 2 hari lagi" jawab Sasuke

"Dan orang yang ada disampingku bernama Utakata dia adalah pelindinung biju ke enam" sekarang Gaara yang menjawab

Akupun terkejut sekaligus senang, terkejut karena Nami no Kuni akan diserang 2 hari lagi, dan senang karena kami sudah menemukan pelindung biju ke enam

Sedangkan Kurama dia bertengkar lagi dengan Shukaku dan dilerai oleh siput berekor enam Saiken aku, Gaara, dan Utakata langsung menarik mereka bertiga agar menjauh Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menepuk jidatnya

~Sakura side~

Ketika aku akan pulang ke rumah Tazuna-san aku tidak sengaja melihat Naruto, Gaara, dan seseorang berambut coklat sebahu menggunakan kimono biru sedang menarik Kurama, Shukaku, dan siput yang sedang bertengkar dan Sasuke yang sedang menepuk jidatnya

Akupun langsung menghampiri mereka

"Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan siapa dia?" tanyaku pada mereka sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang sedang memegang siput putih

"Mencarimu dan dia adalah Utakata pelindung biju ke enam Saiken" jawab mereka bertiga kompak

"Memangnya ada apa perlu apa kalian mencariku?" tanyaku dengan wajah kebingungan

"Dihutan sebelah barat desa ada pasukan tengkorak yang akan menyerang desa 2 hari lagi" kali ini bukan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara tapi Utakata

"Kita harus melaporkan hal ini kepada Tazuna-san secepatnya" kataku sambil berlari ke arah rumah Tazuna dan mereka berempat mengikutiku dari belakang

{Tazuna home}

Naruto dan kawan-kawan sekarang sedang berada dikantor milik Tazun dan menceritakan tentang pasukan tengkorak yang akan menyerang desa

Segera saja Tazuna mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk membahas tentang pasukan tengkorak tersebut

"Kita harus meminta bantuan pihak Kiri sekarang juga" ujar salah seorang peserta rapat

"Aku setuju dan kita juga masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri" pendapat salah satu dewan rapat

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyiapkannya mulai dari sekarang" perintah Tazuna sam rapat itu pun berakhir

Semua sedang sibuk untuk perang yang akan terjadi 2 hari lagi dan burung yang mengantar pesan ke Kirigakure sudah tiba sore hari

Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina sedang khawatir pada anak mereka yang akan berperang di Nami no Kuni, mereka berharap anak mereka sehat walafiat

Tbc

Author note : Halo minna-san Rei kembali lagi akhirnya bisa update kilat soalnya lagi banyak ide dan mumpung liburan, terima kasih pada siapapun yang memunggu kelanjutan fic tidak jelas ini dan ini adalah jawaban dari reviews walau cuma satu *pundung dipojokan

Uzumaki Kuro : Umur Naruto dan kawan-kawan kayak di Shippuden

Baiklah Rei ucapkan terima kasih lagi pada siapapun yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini


End file.
